Memorias de una sangre sucia
by Nicole Cold
Summary: Vida y mentiras de Megan Jones. Todos los oscuros secretos y amores de su vida ya a la venta. Asegurado que nadie ha muerto con este libro. Ya en la libreria mas cercana.
**Memorias de una sangre sucia.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo relacionado con el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Regalo para Muselina Black. ¡Espero que te guste!

 _5 de enero de 1980_

Megan nace.

Toda su familia lo celebra con alegría. Bueno, casi toda. La familia por parte de su madre deseaba un niño. Su madre también, aunque nunca lo admite delante de Megan.

Es la niña de los ojos de su padre. Él siempre ha deseado un hijo, no le importa de qué sexo fuese. Su alegría fue mayor al ver que la niña tiene el mismo color de cabello que el suyo, castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes avispados. La nariz se parece a la de su madre. Si, definitivamente la nariz es la de su madre.

Megan es muy pequeña. No pesa ni tres kilos y es prematura. Tampoco sonríe mucho, le asusta tanta gente.

Megan acaba de nacer, pero ya está lista para empezar su vida.

 _20 de junio de 1985_

Megan muestra sus primeros signos de magia.

En esos momentos sus padres ya saben que es superdotada. Ese mismo año le han hecho unos estudios que lo han revelado.

Su madre está tremendamente orgullosa. Creo que ya empieza a planear cómo será su futuro. Su padre también está orgulloso, claramente, pero también un poco preocupado, porque teme que a Megan le cueste hacer amigos, si se centra demasiado en sus estudios.

Hoy su madre vuelve a insistir para llevarla a ese campamento de verano para niños superdotados. Su padre no está de acuerdo, quiere que Megan tenga lo mejor, pero quiere cuidarla como a una niña normal.

Megan tampoco quiere ir. Le aburren las clases a las que su madre le hace asistir. Ella lo entiende todo con una facilidad impresionante, y le parece interesante, pero al ver por la ventana a los niños de su edad jugar, le entran ganas de salir.

Al final su madre gana la pelea, pero cuando se dispone a coger a Megan y irse, una especie de campo de fuerza hace volar todo por los aires y la manda hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

Su madre no sabe qué ha pasado. Megan tampoco, pero su madre no vuelve a insistir sobre ir al campamento nunca más.

 _1 de agosto de 1991._

Megan recibe la carta.

Una mujer con un sombrero de copa y túnica negra sale de la chimenea. A sus padres casi les da un ataque. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la mujer les explica que Megan es maga. Por alguna razón, esto no le sorprende a Megan. Puede que sea por todas esas situaciones extrañas de las que es causante, sin saber porque.

Megan no lo admite, pero siente una emoción que la obliga a sonreír sin parar. Siempre se ha sentido apartada, como si no fuese normal. Ahora está a punto de entrar a una escuela con un montón de personas como ella, que la entendían. Después admite que estaba siendo demasiado optimista, pero en ese momento solo ve felicidad en Hogwarts.

Ya se ha convertido en toda una jovencita. Aún es bastante baja, pero es muy madura para su edad. El pelo, ondulado y de color castaño oscuro, es largo hasta un palmo por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos, verdes, recuerdan vagamente a los de su padre.

A su madre, aunque intenta ocultarlo, no le gusta la idea. Tiene pensado que Megan sea abogada, como ella. Ha estado planeando la idea desde que supo que era superdotada. Lo del futuro siendo maga no entra en sus planes. Su padre, por otra parte, está eufórico. La mujer dice que es un don poco común, el de ser mago. ¡Al fin el mundo sabría lo especial que es su niñita! Además, Megan podría hacer un montón de amigos con gente que si la quería. Su padre ya sabía lo de los magos. La prima de Megan, Gwenog, es maga, como le reveló secretamente su hermana, la tía de Megan. La madre de la niña no lo sabe, piensa que Gwenog es solo una niña problemática.

Megan siente que todo ese tiempo nada ha tenido sentido. Ahora está lista para empezar su verdadera vida.

 _31 de octubre de 1991_

Megan no sabe qué pensar sobre Hogwarts.

Ahora es una orgullosa Hufflepuff (sorprendiendo a todo el mundo incluso a ella, que pensaba que al ser superdotada estaría en Ravenclaw), y comparte clases con un montón de chicos y chicas divertidos y simpáticos. Aún no ha visto ningún Hufflepuff superdotado, pero ser maga es fantástico. Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero, de vez en cuando, sigue sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Megan no es tonta. Sabe que hay mucha gente que cree que los hijos de muggles no merecen estar en Hogwarts. Sabe que hay mucha gente que se ríe de las personas como ella.

Empieza a sentirse avergonzada de lo que es, aunque en el fondo sabe que no hay razón para avergonzarse. Si alguien le pregunta si es hija de muggles, ella pone una excusa o cambia de tema rápidamente.

En sus peores días se enfada con nadie en particular por ser una hija de muggles, por no poder ser mestiza o sangre pura. Sabe que es estúpido, pero no puede evitarlo.

El dia de Halloween está comiendo en su mesa, cerca de Susan Bones, Hannah Abott y Anthony Goldstein (que ha decidido ignorar que es de Ravenclaw y se pasea por todas las mesas). Susan y Hannah son muy agradables, aunque ni de lejos tan listas como Megan, lo que hace que le sea un poco incómodo hablar de temas de "cerebritos" con ellas. Aún así, son fantásticas. Anthony viene de vez en cuando a sentarse con las chicas de Hufflepuff. Es muy gracioso y divertido y les hace reír a carcajadas. Pero Megan sospecha que solo viene porque le gusta Susan, cosa que no es de extrañar, ya que es muy guapa.

De repente, todas las risas se apagan. El profesor Quirrell entra corriendo por la puerta, gritando que un troll se ha escapado de las mazmorras. Megan consigue mantener la calma y respirar hondo. Sally-Anne, unos asientos más allá, no tiene tanta suerte. Empieza a ponerse muy nerviosa, respirando aceleradamente. El director llama a los prefectos para que lleven a los alumnos a sus salas comunes. Megan coje a Susan del brazo y se dirige a la fila. A mitad del camino, todo empieza a descontrolarse. Oyen rugidos de troll no muy lejos y los alumnos empiezan a correr hacia la entrada de su casa empujando y sin hacer caso. Se nota que por ahí ha pasado el monstruo. Hay trozos de barandilla rotos y armaduras por el suelo. Megan oye un estruendo y se gira, justo para ver cómo un chico se cae por un trozo de barandilla roto. Sin pensarlo, Megan se lanza y consigue atrapar al chico del brazo y subirlo sin que la atropellen.

—¿Anthony?

—¿Megan?

Sin esperar otro segundo, le levanta y le empuja para que corra, pero él sigue conmocionado.

—Me has salvado la vida—murmura Anthony.

Megan sabe que probablemente solo se habría roto algún hueso y la enfermera se lo habría curado en cuestión de segundos, pero se ruboriza y dice:

—No… No seas idiota. ¡Vamos!

Después de ese momento, Anthony no vuelve a comportarse igual con Megan.

 _31 de noviembre de 1992_

Otra vez en Halloween. A Megan siempre le pasan cosas raras en Halloween. En este caso, más que raras son malas.

Megan ya está en segundo curso. Todas sus notas del primer curso son excelentes. En junio se había ido de Hogwarts con una sensación agridulce. Se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Quirrel. Solo de pensar que su profesor había intentado matar a unos niños… se le ponen los pelos de punta. Admira a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Megan cree que ella no habría sido capaz. Pero estaba feliz porque se lo había pasado muy bien en Hogwarts. Había sido una experiencia fantástica. El verano también había sido agridulce. Había mucha tensión entre su madre y ella, cosa que provocaba discusiones muy frecuentemente. Pero había quedado con su prima mayor, Gwenog, a la que no veía casi nunca (y el motivo era porque le estaban escondiendo que Gwenog es bruja) y que además juega en un equipo de Quidditch muy famoso. Le había enseñado a montar en escoba y a pesar que se le daba fatal, se lo pasó en grande. También había quedado con Susan y Hannah, y algunas veces les acompañaban Anthony y Justin.

Este Halloween Megan es una de las muchas personas que presencia a Harry, Ron y Hermione junto a la gata petrificada y ese mensaje en la pared.

Ese mensaje en la pared. " _La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Temed, enemigos del heredero"_

Megan siente que se le hiela la sangre. El miedo se apodera de su ser. Vienen a por ella.

 _14 de febrero de 1993_

Megan está asustada.

Muy asustada. Hasta el momento hay cuatro petrificaciones. Dos de ellas, hijos de muggles. Una de los hijos de muggles, Justin. Megan nunca le ha dicho a nadie que es una hija de muggles. Los profesores seguro que lo saben, y si cualquiera se fija aunque sea solo un poco en ella, lo descubriría. Megan nunca camina sola por los pasillos. Ha olvidado lo que es vivir sin miedo. Ni siquiera ha celebrado su 13 cumpleaños, y sus notas han bajado en picado, pero no le importa. Esta devastada. Lo peor ha sido lo de Justin. Todos los de Hufflepuff están conmocionados. Muchos creen que el heredero es Harry Potter, pero Megan no sabe qué pensar. Ha compartido clases con el chico y no le cree capaz de hacer esas cosas tan horribles.

El profesor Lockhart organiza un horroroso dia de San Valentín con corazones y, por alguna razón, enanos voladores. A mitad de la tarde, cuando camina hacia su sala común con Hannah y Susan, un enano muy malhumorado le alcanza y le da una tarjeta.

—¡Wow! ¿De quién es?—pregunta Hannah, curiosa.

—¡Megan! ¿Tienes un admirador secreto?—comenta Susan, pícara.

Megan se ruboriza, pero abre la carta. Dentro hay un dibujo ,hecho a lápiz, de ella, sonriendo de una manera que Megan no recordaba. Abajo, a la derecha hay un pequeño mensaje " _Sonríe, que estás más guapa"_

Megan nunca tira el dibujo.

 _16 de octubre de 1993_

Megan cree que le gusta Dean Thomas.

En realidad, no sabe qué es exactamente lo que siente. A ella nunca le ha gustado nadie. Solamente le parece guapo. Muy guapo. Cree que el término és "estar colada". Supone que todo empezó durante finales del curso pasado, cuando ella estaba aterrada por los ataques del basilisco. Él se acercaba de vez en cuando y la hacia reir un rato.

—Hola Megan— dice él, saludandola por el pasillo, rodeado de sus amigos.

Megan se ruboriza a más no poder. Levanta ligeramente una mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola Dean.

 _25 de diciembre de 1994_

Megan no tiene valor para preguntarle a Dean si quiere ir con ella al Baile de Navidad.

Acaba yendo junto con sus amigas, Susan y Hannah. Dicen que prefieren una noche de amigas, pero Megan no sabe si es por pena. Aún así, acaba siendo la única en bailar con un chico de las tres.

—¿Me concede este baile, bella dama?

Megan se aguanta la risa. Últimamente, Anthony no hace más que lanzar coqueteos a las chicas, más para hacer gracia que para otra cosa.

Pero aún así, baila con él. Se lo pasa en grande, sobretodo porque él baila casi tan mal como ella.

 _24 de junio de 1995_

Megan no sabe cómo es posible sentirse tan bien y después tan mal con solo minutos de diferencia.

A Megan le hace gracia Lisa Turpin. Al parecer, a Theodore Nott también, porque reprime una sonrisa.

—¡No puedo creer que el ministerio haya aprobado esto! ¡Son menores! Y el laberinto con todos esos monstruos es extremadamente peligroso. ¡Es indignante!

Megan va a responderle, pero un ruido la interrumpe de lleno. Es Harry Potter, que acaba de salir del laberinto. La gente explota en aplausos. Pero algo no va bien. Harry está llorando y gritando, desesperado. Lleva a Cedric Diggory en brazos. A Cedric. A Cedric muerto. Su compañero, con el que ha compartido todas sus clases y buenos momentos, esta muerto.

Parece que se le para el corazón. Se lleva una mano a la boca. Lisa ya no dice nada. Megan espera que su rostro no esté tan desencajado por el miedo.

Aunque, probablemente esté peor.

 _25 de febrero de 1996_

Megan no puede creer lo difícil que es invocar un patronus.

—Vamos Megan, tu puedes. Concéntrate en un recuerdo feliz— le anima Harry, por séptima vez.

Megan respira hondo. Su mente vaga hasta el dia en que su prima Gwenog le enseñó a volar en escoba.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Nada.

Otro recuerdo. Aquel día del verano pasado en que Susan, Hannah y ella habían ido de compras. No compraron casi nada, pero luego fueron a casa de Susan y se maquillaron, cosa que Megan no había hecho nunca.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una luz blanca sale de su varita, pero apenas tiene forma.

— ¡Ya casi lo tienes Megan! ¡Escoge un recuerdo más fuerte!

Por alguna razón, piensa en aquel estúpido dibujo sobre ella que alguien le regalo por San Valentín. Oh, pensar en San Valentín no es buena idea. En el último, estuvo sola y vio salir a Dean con una chica de Ravenclaw (¿Mandy?). Se obliga a concentrarse en el miedo que sintió ese año, y en la esperança que le dió ese dibujo.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Esta vez sí, una figura sale de la punta de su varita y va cobrando forma.

Es un oso. Pasarán algunos años para que Megan sepa porqué.

 _13 de junio de 1997_

Megan se siente sin esperanza alguna.

Está haciendo rondas de prefecta, sustituyendo a su amiga Hannah, cuando oye el estruendo. Dos docenas de magos vestidos de negro salen por una puerta que antes no estaba ahí, esta claro que son mortifagos. Sin pensarlo, les lanza una docena de hechizos que ha aprendido en el Ejército de Dumbledore. Para su satisfacción, consigue abatir a bastantes. Pero ellos son muchos. Echa a correr, dispuesta a dar la alarma.

—¡Mierda! ¡Coged a esa renacuaja!

Unos seis magos la siguen, lo que es bueno, ya que no pueden ayudar a hacer lo que sea que quieren hacer. Se oye otro estruendo. Llegan refuerzos. Megan suspira aliviada, pero sabe que son demasiado pocos.

Durante el resto de la noche, Megan pierde la cuenta de los hechizos que lanza. Algunos profesores ayudan, pero sabe que están perdidos. Cuando ya casi va a abandonar, ve a Harry Potter cruzar la sala como un tornado y gritando algo como que detengan a alguien. Inconscientemente, Megan alarga una pierna y hace trastabillar a la persona que huye, pero no la detiene. Megan reza para estar equivocada, pero la persona se parece a Severus Snape.

Cuando Megan llega al jardin, ya esta lleno de gente. En medio del gentío esta el director Dumbledore. Muerto, sin duda alguna. A Megan le da vueltas la cabeza. Primero Cedric y luego él. La única persona a la que Voldemort teme. Si, ¿y que más?

Megan se echa a llorar. No puede evitarlo. Alguien le pasa el brazo por los hombros. Es Anthony, a su lado, Dean la mira con tristeza. Un poco más lejos, Lisa abraza a Theodore, desconsolada. Harry está arrodillado al lado de Dumbledore, mudo de dolor.

La guerra acaba de empezar.

 _2 de agosto de 1997_

Megan siente que al final ha encontrado a su verdadero yo.

Esta deambulando por las calles muggles de Londres, más que nada para ordenar sus pensamientos y, aunque no lo admita, también sus sentimientos.

—¿Megan?

Se gira al reconocer la voz. Dean Thomas está mucho peor que la última vez que Megan lo vió. Tiene la ropa chamuscada y rota en algunas partes. Su cara esta cubierta de una fina capa de hollín. Lleva una mochila y parece que está huyendo. Megan sabe porqué. La nueva ley anti-muggles está haciendo que todos los hijos de muggles tengan que huir fuera del país.

—Vamos a tomar un café, Dean.

Dean tiene pinta de no haber comido hace mucho. Se zampa el trozo de tarta y el bollo en cuestión de segundos.

—Me voy Megan.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Dean la mira a los ojos.

—Puedes venir conmigo. Sé que eres una hija de muggles. Hogwarts no és seguro.

Megan no le pregunta cómo lo sabe. Le cree y punto. Pero no puede huir. Se acuerda de un detalle sobre los osos, su patronus. Los osos hibernan, pero al final despiertan. Y Megan está a punto de despertar.

—No puedo Dean. Soy Hufflepuff, no puedo abandonar a mis amigos.

Dean mira a lo lejos, sonriendo amargamente.

—Me imaginaba que dirías eso. No puedes entrar en Hogwarts Megan, y si entras te mataran. ¿Que piensas hacer? Es mejor esconderse.

—Voy a entrar, no se como, pero voy a entrar. No pueden impedirmelo por ser hija de muggles. Soy una sangre sucia, y con mucho orgullo.

—Esas palabras acabaran matandote Megan.

—Puede. Pero por lo menos habré muerto luchando por lo que quiero. Cuidate con cuidado.

—Cuidate Megan. Ojalá si nos volvemos a ver no sea en estas circunstancias.

Se levanta y le dedica una última mirada. Ahí es cuando Megan se da cuenta de que ya no le gusta Dean. No en ese sentido. Lo ve alejarse.

Megan suspira y se levanta.

Hay que ganar una guerra.

 _7 de enero de 1998_

Megan tiene las cosas muy difíciles en Hogwarts.

És la única hija de muggles que queda, en todo Hogwarts y vive permanentemente en la sala de los Menesteres. Básicamente lo que hace es curar a las víctimas de la cruciatus, planear jugarretas para desbaratar los planes de los Carrow y reunir a todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Hacia dos dias habia cumplido los 18 años. Vaya, ya es mayor de edad en el mundo muggle. La idea suena estupida, en esas circunstancias. Si sobreviven a la guerra, lo más probable es que ella no pueda trabajar en un sitio decente, sin el último año de Hogwarts. La idea de hacer cualquier cosa que no sea intentar sobrevivir también suena estupida.

Oye un estruendo y la puerta se abre. Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin aparecen cargando el cuerpo de otro joven. Probablemente la víctima de una maldición cruciatus. Entonces lo reconoce.

—Anthony— murmura Megan.

—Le han lanzado tres cruciatus seguidas por decir que los hijos de muggles no son inferiores— dice de forma atropellada Terry.

—Oh, niño estúpido— dice Megan, ayudando a colocar a Anthony en la camilla.

Lisa ayuda mucho con la curación. Dice que, si sobrevive, quiere ser sanadora. Si sobrevive. Últimamente Megan nota más dolor en Lisa. Cree que es porque sospecha que Nott es un mortifago. Megan siempre ha pensado que Lisa y Theo tenían una historia, aunque no sabe el final. Igual con la guerra, todo el mundo lleva mucho dolor encima.

Logran estabilizar a Anthony. Sigue bastante grave, pero Megan cree que se recuperará. Se queda un rato más al lado del inconsciente chico.

—Tranquilo, te pondrás bien— dice Megan, aun sabiendo que Anthony no la oye.

Él arruga la nariz. Dice algo, entre sueños, que se parece vagamente al nombre de Megan.

—M-mgan. Tt quieoo.

Megan queda anonadada. ¿Estaría Anthony delirando? ¿O a caso…? Sacudió la cabeza. No puede pensar eso. No en medio de una guerra.

Pero, por unos minutos, se permite fantasear con un futuro mejor, acariciando el pelo de Anthony.

 _1 de mayo de 1998_

Megan lleva horas luchando sin parar. Están empezando a fallarle las fuerzas.

Ha lanzado más maldiciones de las que creía posibles, pero intenta no matar. Los desmaya o los aturde pero no les mata. Si encuentra a gente de los suyos malherida, intenta ayudarles. Los últimos meses han sido como un cursillo rápido de sanadora.

—¡Neville!— grita Megan, avisando.

Neville se da la vuelta justo cuando un mortifago se lanza sobre él. Le da un tajo con una extraña espada y el mortifago acaba en el suelo.

—¡Todo acabara pronto Megan! ¡Para bien o para mal, acabará pronto!— le grita entre el gentío.

Entonces, se oye la voz de Voldemort, horrorosa como siempre, retumbando entre las paredes de Hogwarts.

—Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras vosotros entregabais su vida por él. Os hemos traído su cadáver para demostraros que vuestro héroe ha sucumbido. Hemos ganado la batalla y vosotros habéis perdido a la mitad de vuestros combatientes. Mis mortífagos os superan en número y el niño que sobrevivió ya no existe. No debe haber más guerras. Aquel que continúe resistiendo, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado junto con toda su familia. Y ahora, salid del castillo, arrodillaos ante mí, y os salvaréis. Vuestros padres e hijos, vuestros hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y todos os uniréis a mí en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos.

No. No, no, no. No podía ser posible. Harry no podía haber muerto. No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar ahí.

Sale corriendo hacia los jardines, a tiempo de ver a todos los mortifagos y a Voldemort, acercándose hacia ellos. A su lado está Hagrid, llevando en brazos el cuerpo de un chico… Un chico muy parecido a Harry Potter. Megan casi se derrumba ahí mismo. Lo siente por Harry, pero más que nada siente todo el sacrificio que ha hecho todo el mundo, para que ahora no sirva de nada. Entonces, los centauros emergen de el bosque disparando flechas y regalando confiança. Con renovadas fuerzas, atacan una vez más. Megan oye a Hagrid gritar entre la gente:

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde está Harry?!

La batalla se desplaça al Gran Comedor. Megan se sorprende luchando contra cuatro mortifagos a la vez, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a la desesperada. Cuando consigue liberarse de sus atacantes, corre para ayudar a los demás, pero oye una voz que le llama:

—Megan.

Ahí, en el suelo, está Anthony, con la cara manchada de suciedad y llena de rasguños. Tiene muy mala cara, y la causa es evidente, tiene la pierna derecha empapada de sangre. Megan se agacha, horrorizada.

—Dios mío Anthony.

Intenta curarle la pierna como puede, aplicando todos los hechizos curativos que se sabe, pero a duras penas puede detener la hemorragia. Anthony, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, coge a Megan suavemente de la barbilla y le acerca hacia él. Se detiene unos centímetros antes de que sus labios se toquen, dudando. Entonces, Megan envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besa. No es un beso de película. Él está al borde de la muerte y ella, desolada por la tragedia que ocurre delante de sus narices. Pero es un beso. Y es el mejor beso que pueden llegar a desear.

—No, no, no, no. No te vayas Anthony. ¡Hazme caso de una vez por todas, idiota!

Él sonríe débilmente. Ella le sacude la cabeza, para evitar que se duerma. O algo peor. Las lágrimas acuden al rostro de la chica.

—No llores. Sonríe. Cuando sonríes estas más guapa.

" _Sonríe, que estas más guapa"._ Ahora Megan sabe con certeza quién es el autor del dibujo que le habían regalado cuando tenía 13 años. Eso no la haceoponerse contenta. A lo lejos oye gritos de júbilo. A lo mejor han ganado. A lo mejor han perdido. A Megan ya no le importa.

—¿Megan?— suena como la voz de Lisa.

En efecto es Lisa. Tiene una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, así que Megan supone que han ganado. Pero la sonrisa de Lisa desaparece al ver a Anthony. Sin perder ni un segundo, se acerca y vuelve intentar curarle. Más gente se aproxima por el pasillo. Alguien viene y la atiende, pero no ve quien es. En algún momento, Megan se queda dormida. No está segura de querer despertar.

 _1 de mayo de 1999_

Megan se siente en paz.

Ha pasado un año desde el final de la guerra. La ceremonia es preciosa. Se honran a los muertos y los vivos celebran su suerte. Megan tiene una reunión en una hora con el resto de los ex alumnos de Hufflepuff. En un rincón, ve a Dean. Se alegra de que haya sobrevivido, pero no parece tan contento. Cuando le pregunta, le sonríe sarcásticamente y responde:

—Tengo otro viaje por delante Megan. Uno mucho más largo.

Mega no vuelve a preguntarle. Y, aunque no lo sabe aún, no verá a Dean en mucho tiempo.

Cruza una mirada con la persona que está evitando. Anthony va cogido de la mano de, técnicamente, su salvadora. Lisa parece feliz con él, aunque Megan siempre ha pensado que le gusta Theo Nott. Desvía la mirada. No puede verlos juntos. No entiende a Anthony. La visita todos los días de su recuperación en San Mungo y él la ignora. Los sanadores dicen que es posible que tenga los recuerdos confusos. Megan espera que sea eso.

La paz que hay ahora, después de la guerra, es maravillosa.

Megan cree que vale la pena luchar por ella.

 _24 de noviembre de 2004_

Megan está segura de que él es con quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Suena cursi, pero es lo que piensa.

A Megan le gusta su nueva vida. Trabaja en una pequeña escuela de primaria para magos, donde les enseña a los niños asignaturas básicas para su vida (matemáticas, lengua…). Cree que su trabajo es fantástico. Enseña cosas muggles a magos. Es como juntar sus dos mundos. Ahora Megan sabe que no quiere deshacerse de ninguno de los dos. Es una hija de muggles, y no le da vergüenza admitirlo. No dice que los prejuicios hayan desaparecido del todo, a la gente le cuesta cambiar, pero Megan sabe que todo es posible y sobretodo en un mundo donde los unicornios existen.

Vive en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres, a ella le gusta. Está pensando en llamar a Hannah para ir al cine, o algo por el estilo cuando suena el timbre. Preguntandose quien es, abre la puerta.

Años después, sigue quitandole el aliento. Parece triste, algo decaído. Entonces, avanza y le abraza. Megan intenta sentirse molesta, no puede venir después de tantos años y abrazarla sin más. Pero Anthony sabe que a Megan le encantan sus abrazos.

—Lo siento Megan. Lo siento de verdad.

Megan no responde.

—He roto con Lisa.

Ella intenta zafarse de su abrazo. Él la agarra más fuerte.

—¿Ahora soy tu prenda de consolación?

—No, soy un idiota Meg. Estaba demasiado ciego. Éramos prendas de consolación el uno para el otro. Ella estaba destinada a estar con Theo. Yo estoy destinado a estar contigo.

Quiero deciros que ahora todo se arregla y se dan un beso. Eso no pasa.

Él le levanta la cabeza, para que le mire a los ojos.

—Piensalo, ¿vale, Meg?

—Odio que me llames Meg.

Y él se va.

Estas cosas no se superan tan rápido, la guerra no se supera tan rápido.

Oh, creedme. Ellos los saben.

 _1 de mayo de 2007_

—¡Las casadas, quitaos de enmedio!

Ginny, Angelina, Hermione y algunas más se apartan. Hay pocas chicas en el centro. Normal, han decidido casarse relativamente tarde. Casi todos sus amigos están casados y con hijos. Megan se toca su barriga, apenas abultada. Lo primero, hecho, lo segundo, de camino.

Algunas de las niñas pequeñas (Molly, Lucy Rose…) juegan a intentar coger el ramo. Megan lo lanza por encima de su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Se gira para ver el ramo volando por los aires. A lo mejor lo ha lanzado muy lejos.

¡Pum!

Ve a Lisa con la cara en una tarta y el ramo por el suelo. ¡Le ha dado por detras! De reojo ve que Theo se sonroja y Megan sonríe.

Anthony le coge la mano. Megan sonríe con más ganas.

Por lo menos ahora hay más motivos para sonreír.

 _20 de agosto de 2017_

Megan ha ido a casa de Sally-Anne a celebrar su 37 cumpleaños con las ex Hufflepuffs. Ella ha insistido en que no quiere fiesta, pero nadie le ha hecho caso.

Todas notan el vacío que ha dejado Leanne años atrás, al morir en la guerra. Megan nunca ha sido muy íntima de la chica, pero compartían habitación, y levantarse sin verla en la cama de enfrente, dolía.

En el enorme jardín de la casa, cinco niños, de diferentes edades, juegan todos juntos. El mayor, el de Sally-Anne, ha de empezar Hogwarts este año. La otra Sally (la hermana de Zacharias) es la propietaria de el niño más pequeño, aunque solo és tres meses menor que la de Megan.

A Megan le encanta Sophie. Ha salido con los ojos de Megan y el color de cabello de Anthony, más claro que el de Megan. En personalidad, no puede ser más parecida a su padre. Parece seria y callada, y muchas veces lo es, pero con sus amigos es el alma de la fiesta.

Megan siente que su hija le ha llenado por completo.

 _29 de marzo de 2068_

Megan sabe que va a morir.

Ella y Anthony tienen 88 años. Les queda poco tiempo.

Megan no piensa en la muerte como una amiga. No piensa en todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho y acepta que es hora de morir. Que va, Megan está aterrada. No quiere morir, solo un idiota querría. Le tranquiliza tener a su familia a su lado. Su hija, sus nietos. Y Anthony. Sobretodo él.

Megan no para de pensar en cosas que podría haber hecho en su vida que podrían haber sido mejor para ella y para los demás. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese negado a ser maga? ¿Si hubiese vivido como una muggle más habría vivido mejor? ¿I si hubiese escapado al bosque con Dean? ¿Lo habría pasado mejor? ¿Habría evitado muertes si hubiese luchado mejor en la guerra?

Así pasa los días, pensando en que podría haber hecho mejor y en que podría haber evitado, como en una guerra consigo misma.

Oh, pero Megan sabe que hay guerras mucho, mucho peores.

 **Nota de autor:**

Vale, lo confieso. Me he vuelto fan de tus dos fics, Ruinas y El largo camino a casa, así que he hecho pequeñas menciones a ellos (está permitido, ¿verdad?) Me encanta _Ruinas_ , pero no soportaba que Anthony quedase sin final feliz y como tenía que buscarle pareja a Megan, pues he pensado en él. Megan Jones es una Huffle del curso de Harry, pero hay pocos fics sobre ella y no se dice su estatus, así que he decidido que sea hija de muggles.

Te dedico todas y cada una de mis faltas, Muselina. Espero que te haya gustado, aunque solo sea un one-shot (aunque es el más largo que he escrito nunca).

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **Nicole**


End file.
